haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Town Visitors
This article talks about characters visiting the town. See Visiting Customers for characters visiting the farm. Visitors are people who visit towns in order to purchase services at the Service Buildings. They arrive by train, either through the train station, or through the personal train. Visitors may wish to visit multiple buildings while in town. The player can see what businesses they would like to visit either by clicking on a visitor, or by clicking on the town hall, where they can see a list of all of the visitors currently in town and what each visitor is doing. Serving visitors There are two ways to determine how to serve a visitor. The first method is to click them directly, and select a service building that he or she would like to visit. Alternatively, players can click on the town hall building where they will find a list of all the visitors in town, and what their current status is. If a visitor is labelled "Idle" players can click on them and choose a service building to send them to. Viewing the characters through the Town Hall will also tell players which buildings have already been visited, whether or not a visitor is already being served, or if they are waiting for service inside a building. Once a visitor is sent to a building, there are only two options. The player can either serve that visitor all of the items she or he wants, or they can scroll through by clicking the 'next' button to choose the 'send away' button (which puts the visitor on the next train, regardless of whether the visitor had visited all of the service buildings she or he wanted to visit or not). A visitor cannot be served at all until the player has ALL of the items the visitor wants in stock. Visitors will ask for items from the player's farm. To serve a visitor, click on the building he or she is in, then click on the image of the visitor. The visitor will tell the player what they want, and the player can see whether they have the requested items in stock. If everything is in stock, the player can click on one of the items and drag it over to the visitor. All of the items will be served to the visitor simultaneously. Once a player has dragged the requested items onto the visitor a service timer begins. The time it takes to serve each visitor varies depending on the service building. During this time, it is not possible to get rid of the visitor. To speed up the service time, upgrade the service building to Level 4, and then upgrade the service time. Some visitors may wish to visit service buildings, or buy items from production buildings that are available at the player's level, but have not yet been built. In this case the player would need to choose the "Send Away" option in order to remove the visitor from the town. While at the farm players can easily check what items they need to produce for visitors by clicking the checklist board found near the handcar platform. This opens a list of the service buildings and what items are being requested at each building. Getting rewards After the service time is complete, the visitor will standing outside the Service Building, and wait to give the player rewards. To receive these rewards click on the visitor. Rewards are a combination of coins, experience points, and reputation points. The amounts of rewards can be raised by upgrading the buildings. Getting gifts If a visitor has visited all of the service buildings that interest the visitor, and been served, he or she will present the player with a gift. The gift can be any kind of supply item. After serving visitors If a visitor has visited all of the Service Buildings he or she was interested in, the visitor will go and stand on the railroad tracks and wait for a train to come. If a visitor has NOT visited all of the Service Buildings he or she was interested in, the player can click on the visitor, or town hall again to see where else the visitor would like to go. There is also the "Send Away" option, sending the visitor to the train without visiting any more service buildings. Visitors from neighboring towns At reputation level 4 players can repair the personal train to pick up visitors from neighboring towns. Visitors picked up from other towns will only ask to visit one additional service building. They can only visit a total of two towns. If they have already been to two towns they will inform you of that when clicked. Picking up players from a neighbor's town rewards them with a reputation point. Individual visitors actress.png|The Actress Cowboy.png|The Cowboy Dancer.png|The Dancer Grand master.png|The Grand Master Lady.png|The Lady Local.png|The Local Mechanic.png|The Mechanic Salesman.png|The Salesman Strongman.png|The Strongman Teacher.png|The Teacher 10 different non-player characters come to visit towns. They include: *The Actress *The Cowboy *The Dancer *The Grand Master *The Lady *The Local *The Mechanic *The Salesman *The Strongman *The Teacher Multiple iterations of a visitor can be in a given town at one time. The visitors are assigned random names by the game. These names change every time the visitors come to the town. Trivia * The Cowboy was added with the July 2014 update. * The Actress was added with the September 2014 update. Category:NPCs Category:Town